User talk:Axeken
}|herc=Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message about anything. I have most videos, pictures and music from KH1-KHBbS. If you'd like something don't hesitate to ask and I'll see what I can do. There are some rules. 1. If you want to swear, please censor it like "s*!t". I understand that people need to express their feelings explicitly but I don't want to offend anyone. 2. Spell as correctly as possible so other users know what you’re talking about. And no text talk. 3. Try to only to about the Kingdom Hearts series, Disney and Final Fantasy on my talk page. And that's all. So Enjoy.}} Re:Sockpuppeting http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/7924/800pxkh2sephiroth2copy.png }) here |text= You should put the text parameter ( }) here }} }|— }|}} |line= color of the line separating the top and bottom halves |border= color of the line bordering around the top half of your talk bubble |border2= color of the line bordering around the bottom half of your talk bubble (optional) |fonttype= font type |textcolor= color of the text on the top half |textcolor2= color of the text on the bottom half |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor= color of the text for the middle section |line3=color of the line |border= border color |border2= another border color |border3= more border colors |fonttype= font type |text= } }} } |textcolor= text color for the bottom half |line= color of the separating line |border= top border |border2= bottom border |fonttype= font type |text='your user name"quote goes here"'' }|— }|}} }} Also You should read the Publishing talk Bubbles Section, and Publishing Multiple Talk Bubbles section, here Accounts Dude, I think there are Wikia staff members who could change your username without having to start up a whole new account... -- 04:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Template Talk Template }} Userbox to activate it. Let me know when your done! WAIT DON'T TYPE THAT. I STUFFED IT UP!! I'll go get the real stuff now! Category:User templates Category:Userboxes Heyy Riku here. Wanna be friends?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 09:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Im on as much as i can. Irc?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 10:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Axeken tell me what kind of talk template you want and I will make it for you.--The Dark Master 02:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I have just improved your talk template.I have not finished but I added some of the ones you wanted.--The Dark Master 23:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) About your talk template.I will finish updating it soon I just have been very busy lately.The Dark Master 21:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Long Time No See and it'll come up.}} Hello Haha as am I my friend :D How about you? Where are you from and what do you do here??}} Talk Template There is whole bunch of messed up coding on your talk bubble and the only way I could fix it is bt rearranging all of your coding but I would need your permission.Have you had any problems with your talk bubble when you tried using it to send message?--The Dark Master 02:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just got started on fixing your talk template.I will tell you when it is finished.--The Dark Master 22:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I just fixed your talk template it should work now.--The Dark Master 23:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Articles Screen Image . Also, can I ask where your name is from? I really like it! :D}} Friends Re:Cleanup 21:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=I'm great thanks! How've you been? Just wondering where you're up to in Re:coded. As for those articles, i'll take a look.EDIT:Well, the articles do need a little work. Possibly add a history section, or just add more of the basic information. You could even make a list of what KH games are availible for the console. Other than that, they're pretty good.}} 22:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)|shocked=Dude! I haven't even done that! Sure, i've beat the Ice Titan, reached Lvl 54, got 10 trophies including Closed Book, Twilight Triumph, Icer of Titans, Eliminator's End, Justice for All, W1 Speed Runner, Champion Collector, and a few others taht i'm having a very hard time remembering but that, that's just awesome!EDIT: Thanks, but I already know! The other 3 trophies I have are Converter Lvl.100, Converter CR Lvl.100, and Cheater.}} Hey Console "articles" friend request }} Required Cooperation Hi, Axeken. I'm Master Xehanorth, i collaborate with the Italian Wiki of Kingdom Hearts (sorry for my bad English!). We do not know how to reduce a template, how do you do you (i see in a template the script class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" you can help me out and let me know how to get this effect? I thank you and congratulate your beautiful wiki. If you can help me contact me on my profile on the Italian wiki at this address http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Master_Xehanorth ok, the user will contact you suggested. Thank you and congratulations for your wiki. Bye Bye! Master Xehanorth sorry, maybe I explained evil XD we are interested in and how do you compress a template such as those of Kingdom Hearts Keyblade or who are at the bottom of each page. for example, your wiki page of Iago contein templates of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Disney Villains, Disney Bosses and Party. As you can see on our example page http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Capitan_Gantu our template are not reduced to a single title, expandable with the controls SHOW and HIDE. Sig template all right buddy hers the code for your sig and your template is here -- 03:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) oh and before I forget place that in your signiture part of your My preferences Its ok mate -- 05:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Songs 05:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks heaps Axeken! My little sis has been getting into the KH spirit at the moment e.g stealing my games and mp3, just so she can listen to the songs, and waste all my potions. P.S I finally beat Bug-Roxas!}} |ansem=Well, you could say I have a "primary" and "secondary" goal for every game, so here they are: Kingdom Hearts *Primary:Beat Expert Mode *Secondary:Beat the optional bosses (I probably would have done this already but I accidentally deleted my old game) Kingdom Hearts II *Primary:Beat Proud Mode *Secondary:Beat that blasted Sephiroth 358/2 Days *Primary:Get more Challenge Sigils *Secondary:Unlock Sora in Mission Mode Re:coded *Primary:Unlock Secret Ending *Secondary:Reach Lvl 99 As for that site, I tried to get Under the Sea, but it was in some foreign language.}} Featured stuff Dissidia I've got the VBA and DeSmuME ds emulator but sure... hold on you got email cos you could send them to me if they fit(you got KH CoM cos I got that rom :D) 08:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) oh and your still using the block how come your not using the code I gave you? if it dosent work make a template page called User:Axeken/Sig2 and then just put in ~~~~ then scroll down the my preferences until you get to sig and then put in sweet just got to get IX and I got the first 10 no point getting XI and XIV because they're online but whenever I get a ps3 I'll get XIII :D 09:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) O.O both EDIT:later 06:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) memory stick thanks man XD truthfully I'm not that bothered but keep me posted if you can mate :D 06:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Formatting PS3's and PSP's Ages Dissidia 012 FF hey dude looking at your screen images and infobox... and Sig I take it your a fan of cloud :D well I just made a cloud tbs.cso if you want to take a look its here http://img24.imageshack.us/i/cloudtbs.png/ XD 08:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) you need a half decent image editor like photoshop or gimp and if your making a tbs you need a template which I can give you through email and a good picture to use (at the minute I'm using the Dissidia art I even got rid of his buster sword on that tbs it was right over his shoulder :D) oh and you have to be patient and careful or else you might screw up XD 09:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's Been Awhile 03:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy=It has been awhile my friend. I haven't been up to much in the gaming world. In the last couple of weeks, I bet KH on Expert, Beat sephy in KHII, and gained the KHII Ultima Weapon, so i'm a bit bored really.}} crisis core hey dude do you have a nav bar for easy access to all your userspace? because if you don't I can make it for you 09:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) you know that bar I have on my user at the very bottom of the page or one of the bars at the bottom of an article... thats a nav bar. it gives quick linkss to other pages to see some examples go here. 19:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ok then what colors and name do you want? 06:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) just enter on your user page and talk page the coding is here so you can change colors and stuff oh and I made the images my self so if you want any thing change in them just ask 11:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey dude change your sephiroth sprite name to this Kh2-sephiroth2.png it'll be transparent :D 05:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey do you have FFVII for emulator? 07:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough's I see your getting into the walkthrough discussion XD doe's this this mean you may be writing one? 06:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) becuase when my memory stick broke I couldn't play FFVII any more so I was seeing if you had it on emulator o.O 04:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) .... Yeah those were some great games.I recomeend some of these games to play:Drakengard,Koudleka,Shadow Hearts,Vagrant Story and Nier.--The Dark Master 01:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) They are very violent games but when you look past the violence you can see they have a very emotional plot.--The Dark Master 01:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *_* I am afraid I do not have a psp.I have been low on cash lately so I could not purchase it.--The Dark Master 01:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I have seen many videos of 3rd Birthday and the game is truly amazing.3rd Birthday is part of the Parasite Eve series.--The Dark Master 01:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The first two Parasite Eve are more of a survival horror game with role playing gameplay.--The Dark Master 01:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could put it that way.Are there any other video games you would like some info on?--The Dark Master 01:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC)